


100x

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: I feel so cool right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: Who won a 100x for team Chaos? ME!!Also Sombrastrike. I sent you a friend request :3





	100x

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sombrastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombrastrike/gifts).



He gasped. it was his first 100x battle. But he was also worried seeing that he was using the cherry nozzle nose and not his main the E-liter. It was on the stage Mako Mart. Once the battle started everyong booyahed. The crowd cheering. He first took out one of the team order guys and used his special. They were winning. they had the upper hand. But one managed to sneak behind and so two of the chaos member had to go and splat them. They were tied now. One more minute till decide who would win. They made a push and they had the upper hand. He went onto one of the towers and started splatting anyone that came too close.   
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
End. Both teams went to the Judds. They were deciding. It took a few seconds before a tan flag flew up. "TEAM CHAOS WON THE 100x" the team chaos members were all screaming. They all respectively shook hands and went their way. 

He went to the splatfest terminal as clicked the next button to see his name. Next to all the other players. He sighed. This would be his first and last 100x battle. Seeing his name Aweebos made him smiole however

"I wonder if Haley could see this"

This is actually true. I won a 100x for Chaos with a weapon that ive used for like eight times and ive never used the Nozzle nose so yeah. im a god

*Dab*

**Author's Note:**

> Who won a 100x for team Chaos? ME!!  
> Also Sombrastrike. I sent you a friend request :3


End file.
